starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Billal Batross
|ally= |enemy= |masters= |apprentices= |battles=}} Billal Batross was a male human scoundrel who operated during the late years of the Galactic Civil War. He was raised on the Trader's Luck, a decommissioned troop ship owned by Garris Shrike, and was one of the many orphans whom Shrike used in confidence tricks and thefts. In 19 ABY, Batross used his position inside the Aleena crime lord Sollima's gambling network to steal money from his accounts. Sollima's accounting droid discovered this, and Batross covered his tracks by secretly selling the droid to representatives of the New Republic, who planned to use the information inside the droid's data core to gain control over Sollima's casino world, the Hollow Moon. However, Batross still owed the crime lord a debt, so in order to repay his dues, Batross agreed to recover Sollima's droid. Batross's old friend, Sam Solo, joined Batross on the mission, as Solo also owed Sollima money he could not return. Biography Early life Billal Batross was a male Human who was raised by the criminal Garris Shrike on the decommissioned ''Liberator''-class troopship Trader's Luck, in orbit over Corellia. The troop ship served as a home to multiple orphans, whom Shrike picked off the streets of Corellia to use in multiple confidence tricks and thefts. Shrike demanded total obedience from the young thieves under his control, and was quick to resort to vicious beatings whenever they failed to perform up to his expectations. During his childhood, Batross formed a friendship with another one of Shrike's wards, Sam Solo. Mission for Sollima . Personality and traits Earning money for a living as a gambler, a con artist, and occasionally a thief, Billal Batross had far less success in these occupations when compared to his old friend Solo. He constantly lost whatever small fortune he could get, and lacked the skill Solo possessed in those areas. Batross was also much less resistant to torture and even simple threats. He could be very annoying to those around him, expressing his envies and blaming all types of problems he had in life on his bad luck and other beings. He was foolhardy enough to steal from a powerful crime lord, and when faced with a higher authority, he did not hesitate to double-cross his previous employer. When Solo met Batross several years after the two parted ways, the smuggler's first reaction after remembering Batross's negative traits was to avoid having to work with him, though Solo was later forced to cooperate with him anyway. One of the first things Batross did aboard Han Solo's starship, the Millennium Falcon, was impudently eat some of Chewbacca's meat, which according to Solo, could make the Wookiee very angry. Batross even had enough effrontery to offer Solo meat from his own cold unit. While performing dangerous assignments for individuals such as the crime lord Sollima Batross was unable to fully focus on completing his mission, and instead looked for ways to make easy money. When presented with an opportunity to cover the tracks of his thefts, Batross did not hesitate to destroy Sollima's droid, without understanding that the act might ultimately cost Chewbacca his life. When Solo asked Batross not to reveal any information about their mission under torture, Batross proudly ensured his companion that he would not crack, although that was exactly what he did as soon as he was strapped in. In his defense, he later stated that he was allergic to pain. Though Batross originally only admitted that he admired the achievements Solo made in his life, he later told Solo that he envied him and hated "living in his shadow." Solo however, remained calm enough to explain Batross's weak points to him, even admitting that Batross used to be a better pilot that he himself. However, Solo added that Batross threw his accomplishments away to get rich quick, and had nothing left to show for it. The speech had an effect on Batross; he finally came to realize some of his mistakes, and asked his old friend not to give up on him. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Con artists Category:Gamblers Category:Pilots Category:Thieves Category:Believers Category:Inhabitants of Almas Category:Black Sun members